Only You Will Satisfy Me
by unprofssina
Summary: This is actually serpent3 continuing my fanfic on this pen name since this is me now. Vampire story for yyy sj ybr Slight Violence. Slight Language. Yaoi pairings Maybe some graphic scenes. VampireInnocent Story Line
1. Meeting

Ooooo, I've always wanted to do one of these Vamp/Innocent. YAOI is in the house... o yea! Anyways, pairings are Yami/Yuugi, Bakura/Ryou, Seto/Jounochi, maybe Ishtar/Malik.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yugi's POV (after school - in hallway by lockers)

Sigh... another day. When will things for me finally change! Everyday I do the same things over and over again. First thing, get beat up by bullies, go to lockers, head for classes. At lunch, bring lunch, gets money stolen by bullies and then get beat up, and then ending up puking up my lunch. After school, go to locker, and then get beat up. I get beat up more often than I actually eat a meal!

But today, it was a 'little' different. We got a few new students. Bakura, a white haired man, Ishtar, bleached blond, and Yami, the tri-colored haired fiend. Kaiba seemed to kno them though. They looked very scary. But, who cares? More people meant more people will pick on me. No one ever stood up for me. They were too scared too!

I closed my locker door and headed to direction towards home. Before I even reached the double door of Domino High, was froze on the spot. An witchy crackle was heard. I didn't dare turn around, I knew who it was. Edmond... that bastard, when will he and his goonies leave me alone?

"Aw... is Little Wittle Yugi too scared at me?" Edmond cooed with sarcasm.

If only I was a bit taller... I'd be sure to kick his ass. I turned my head slightly. I better face this like a man, better to know I tried.

Before I can turn my head completely to get a view of him, his fist connected to my jaw. His knees jammed right into the small of my back. He continued to beat me to no end. To me, it felt like forever.

Now, I was laying on my back, panting hard. My vision was bleared with tears and blows to the head. He was standing above me. I could tell he wanted to deliver the final blow... but before I knew it...

a shadow with feline grace tackled him onto the ground on the opposite side of the huge hallway, slamming both of their bodies into opposite wall. A huge cloud of dust appeared.

I fought against my own instincts to lie down and rest or to get up and go or to head over to my savior and the 'crime scene.' My adventurous side got the better of me. I got up, clutching my side.

I stumbled over to the scene. The first thing I saw was a crown of tri-colored hair of black, crimson, and gold.

I was frozen, again. Could it be? Yami? Why did he help me? No one ever did. No one ever could. But how? How was he so strong? How did he just ruin a whole wall of school property by just tackling a simple bully. Questions formed quicker than I could think of an answer.

Yami slowly got up. In his right fist was a bundle of the bullies shirt. As Yami stood at full height, he raised Edmond higher, pinning him up against the wall by a choke. Silence...

I walked a bit to an angle to get a better view. Edmond had bullets sweating like a waterfall down his face. "Please... I'd do anything. Don't hurt me... Please..." he continued to beg. It didn't seem to have any effect. Yami's face was unfazed and emotionless.

After a few more seconds of begging, Yami's thin pale lips pulled into a smirk.

And for the first time since I saw Yami in homeroom class that morning, I heard him speak, "Never. Touch. Or. Get. Near. This. Boy. Ever. Ever. Again."

Yami's husky voice rang over and over again in my ears. His voice was deep and husky... but, so beautiful. His eyes were beautiful - crimson.

I watched as he tossed Edmond down the hall, not even caring what happened to him. He slowly walked towards me. His scarlet eyes bore into my own. When he was right in front of me he stopped. "Are you all right?" His voice was monotone, so cold. Why?

I nodded. "T-Thank you... very much," I stuttered. He's so handsome. He smirked, or so he did something similar. "I'll take you home," he stated. I guess he didn't even if I agreed or not because he scooped me up into his arms.

Out of instincts, I clenched onto his shirt. He felt so warm. This felt so right... This was sooo perfect.

He kicked open the school doors. The courtyard of the school still had some people. He carried me to his car, a dark blue Mustang. He opened the door to the passenger seat and placed me inside. His smirk widened. He closed the door and got in on the driver's side.

"Where do you live?"

"K-Kame Game S-Shop..." I stuttered. Damn stuttering... He'll probably think I'm a teen wannabe.

He revved up the engine and took off. "There's no need to be feared of me, Yugi. I won't hurt you," if possible, I swear his smirk grew wider.

His voice was so reassuring to me. I felt I could listen to it for eternity. He drove me all the way back to the shop, and carried me inside.

Plz R&R. I love these kind of fics. Maybe a bit more 'interaction' in the next chpt. Review first, chpt later. got that?

Serpent 


	2. Just Think of Me

Man, i just love these kind of fics. For talented artists, plz draw me a picture of Yami/Yugi. Plz let it be any scene from this entire fic. Include the prologue, this chapter, and chapters to come. I promise to mention u when u want me too.

Disclaimer: I do now own Yugioh!

Just Think of Me Serpent

"You room's upstairs?" Yami's deep voice sounded throughout the game shop.

Yugi moaned slightly. "H-Hai..." His eyes still closed, trying to imagine the pain that stung all over his body away.

The darker nodded slightly even though Yugi couldn't see him. and headed upstairs.

There were four doors. One was open - the bathroom. The other - game room. The other too was closed.

He appoached the door with a note taped on the outside of. The note read:

Yugi,

I will not be home for the next two weeks because of an important game convention in Egypt. Take care

Grandpa.

Yami read it aloud to Yugi. He opened the door and laid the small form on the bed gently. He looked around the room. "Truly an innocent..." he thought absently. The floor had some walking space that made it easy for him to walk around. Toys littered the ground close to the walls. Most of them were puzzles or strategic games.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and headed for the door. He needed to get Yugi treated, the human way. Sure he could do it the magical way... but what if, what if he rejects him because of it? What will little Yugi think of him then? A freak! "No, I will not risk it..." he thought firmly. He reached for the knob of the door but then, froze.

Yugi... Yugi murmured quietly, "Stay... Please stay..." The crimson eyes darted back to the slightly stirring form of the young teen. "He's just dreaming... nothing more. He doesn't want me to stay," Yami thought forcefully. He turned to leave once more but Yugi's angelic voice stopped him in his tracks again, "Don't. Go..." he whispered breathlessly.

The innocent violet eyes opened slightly and met with the back of Yami's head. Yami turned, crimson met amethyst. The clash of colors. Yugi reached out slightly. "Yami..."

Yami immediately forgot what he wanted to do and strode towards him within seconds. He knelt down beside the bed and brushed Yugi's hair out of his face. "Yugi, I need to bandage your wounds."

"No... don't go..."

"But I..." Yami stood and turned, about to take his first step. Yugi's small hand grabbed his wrist. "Please..."

Yami's POV

Why am I feeling this way? I haven't let anybody else in my heart since five years ago. But now... there's Yugi. The most innocent boy I've ever met. He's like a child of eight. His amethyst eyes... so beautiful. The way he looks of me now... How can I say no? There is no way... I have fallen.

I, Yami, King of Vampires, King of Games, Former Pharaoh of Egypt, have fallen on my knees to his young boy. My heart aches for him. How? HOW!

I don't care if he'll think of me as a freak or monster anymore! If he wants me to stay, I'll stay. At least until he falls asleep.

I knelt down beside his bed once more and whispered softly, "Shh... Rest up. I'll stay." He smiled gently. I felt my whole body warm up. The icy barriers around my heart seemed to vanish into oblivion... just because of a smile. A simple smile.

I reached up a hand and started to take off his jacket. He didn't seem to mind. Once I got it off, I unbottoned his shirt. In order to heal his wounds properly, there shouldn't be interfering objects. I took off his shoes next and socks just to have him relax a bit. I then roled up his pant legs. Even though we're both guys, I DO NOT think it would be a good idea to 'look.'

"Relax now, Yugi. I'm going to heal your wounds, all right?"

Yugi nodded lazily and relax all his tense muscles, inhaled and exhaled.

I laid my lithe and slightly calloused hand over his shoulder when a large purple and blue bruise was evident. A dark glow radiated from my palm and flowed towards his shoulder, working it's magic. I continued to do so for the rest of his body.

After I was done, I changed his shirt to a regular tshirt. I tucked him under the sheets gently.

"Stay with me...?" he asked. How could I say no? By Ra, what is he doing to me?

"I'll stay, but only till you fall asleep, alrite?" He seemed satisfied and nodded.

I climbed into bed and laid his head against my chest. I sat against the head board and wrapped my arms around him. He felt so soft and warm... just like a baby. He slept like one too. I smiled, a real smile.

He smelled like sweet vanilla. I buried my face in his magnificent crown of hair. So silky... If only I could hold him like this forever.

Forever...

Such a powerful word. What is forever anyway? Living in eternal darkness? Or was it living your life to the fullest with the one you love with nothing else but joy and love?

After sitting there for a few more moments, I bent down slightly and kissed his forehead.

I reached out a hand to thin air and formed a beautiful still to blossom blood red rose. In its stem attached a tag, it read, "If you wish for me, All you have to do is Think of me... Signed, Yami."

I smiled crookily to myself and tucked the thornless rose in between his hands that rested on his stomach.

I closed my eyes and faded away, laying him gently on the bed and a content smile on his face. "If you think of me, maybe I DO stand a chance... Maybe your heart will even have the tiniest room for me... at least."

I really wanted to keep going but I REALLy wnted to update too. So, the next chpt will hopefully be up really soon afterwards. Plz R&R. Also, read my other fics. ALL YAOI!  
Serpent 


	3. What Should I Do?

I'm really running out of things to say in beginning here so... Thanks to all who reviewed? yea.. .thats it

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh!

Discussions and Plans Serpent

Yami's POV

After I left Yugi's game shop I headed towards a new club. The club was owned by my friends and I. We're planning on opening it tonight. I was hoping to meet up with them to discuss my 'problem,' and maybe help set up for tonight too.

Like I had faded from the little one's bed, I re-faded in a dark alley next to the club, Devil's Lair. I walked into the club and met up with them. I saw Kaiba, a tall and lithe brunette with bright blue eyes setting up the stage with microphones, lights, and speakers.

Malik (the yami) and Bakura were setting up the tables. Malik had golden hair and the most unusual purple eyes. Yugi's and his were similar, and yet he was able to make them look like they were harbouring an eternal darkness and evil-plotting glint in them. His skin was tanned, real tanned from the Egyptian sun. Bakura has white hair, long like a girl but spiked like a ...something. He has a few black streaks running through them. (A/N: i kno thats not true but i like it that way. besides, his hair and ryou's are a bit too alike) He has sharp brown eyes that seem to glow gold when he is sadistic. His skin was especially pale.

Though they didn't really look alike, they were both insane. Literally. Bakura the crazed maniac and Malik the killing pschopath. Honestly, Malik's worse. The bad thing, he was the first to notice my entrance. "Hey Yam, where have you been?" Yam... that name. My eyebrows twitched and I hissed, "Don't. Call. Me. That..."

I continued to walk forwards. When I was close enough to all three of them and I told, "I need to talk to you guys. Can we go to somewhere private?" More of a command than a question if you ask me.

Kaiba and Malik shrugged carelessly and Bakura rolled his eyes. I swear I heard him say, "Must be one of his mood swings again..." I growled. He didn't pay attention, just walked on.

Eventually, we ended up on the top of the building. This was our 'spot.' Private talks were here, meeting place was here, and hunting start line was here. "So, what is it?" Kaiba's smooth voice asked. He seemed to know exactly what I wanted to talk about. Freaky.

"Is..is... It possible for a vamp. to like a h-human?" There goes my pride.

Kaiba was silent in thought. Bakura, who was sitting with Malik started laughing. "Oh man, the mighty pharaoh has a inny winny crush! hahahahaha!" There goes my patience.

I turned to face him. "You know, you would like him too if you saw him..." my tone dangerously calm.

"No. I wouldn't because I li..." He caught himself. My anger faded into curiosity. I just caught a mouse in a trap. "'Cause you what?"

"No, nothing at all. You know... I like vamp. chicks. Yea. that's it." A innocent smile was on his pale lips. I scoffed. "Yea. Right."

"Really!"

Malik cut in right there. "I thought you said you didn't like chicks," a smirk on his face also.

Thank Ra for Malik. "Shut. Up. Mofo." hissed Bakura. Nevermind...

I was going to say something to but Bakura on the spot but Kaiba just had to cut in during all of his lovely time thinking. "Well, it's not entirely impossible..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you like the human, you can transform him. The one you're destined to love MUST become a vampire sometime or another because the vampire himself will find the 'koi's' blood irresistable."

We nodded. Bakura, for once, seemed to be thinking.

There were a few moments of silence, each of us seemed to be lost in our own thoughts. I looked at the others, each of their eyes were glazed, as if they were thinking about a particular 'someone,' like me. Perhaps, I'm not the only one who has fallen.

Yugi...

Are you all right? Will you remember me? Will you think of everything from ealier as a dream? No, I can't let that happen. I WILL make you remember me. If only I can find a way to meet up with you again... maybe at school? But, I NEED to see you, tonight, if possible. If only...

Kaiba spoke, "So, whose the lucky girl, Yami?" Damn stupid priest. I thought he was suppose to be smart.

I looked up into his eyes, his azure eyes looked into mine fearlessly and sparkling with an excited emotion. A small smile was on his lips. Instead of being mad at him, I decided to play with him a little. "Who said it was a girl, Kaiba? I thought you were suppose to be smart?"

The glint and the smile disappeared and his face turned to shock, well, Kaiba's version of shock. Bakura cut him right there from behind me, "So, it's a he?" I nodded. Redundant indeed.

"But, even if I tell you, you still wouldn't know who it is, ne?"

"True..." Malik said thoughtfully, but then a smile appeared, "But, what if you invited him to the club tonight for the opening?"

I nodded. "And while I'm at it, maybe you should invite your lil' crush too, Ne Bakura?"

Perfect. He looked too deep in thought. He just nodded numbly. Malik started snickering. Who wouldn't? Even Kaiba did. Bakura had just unknowingly admitted he had a crush.

When Bakura finally DID realize, it was too late. Since he was the crazed maniac he claimed, we took all his 'tools' and held them hostage. He ended up telling. A boy named Ryou...

Bakura's POV

Damn bastards... that's why I hate thinking. They always catch me off guard. They make me say the dumbest things... Why me? Well, at least I might get to see him again. Hopefully he will come. How I wish to see his soft chocolate colored eyes again.

How we met... strange really. He was being beaten and practically raped in an alley and I just happened to walk by before anything serious took place. But, the timing was just uncanny. How often does somebody just walk by and save you when the end of your life as you know it is almost destroyed? Not very often.

I took him home and treated him. He probably won't even remember me...

We all headed back downstairs to where the whole opening gig was gonna be. We headed to the back to where a VIP room was. Also, the computer. Specially programmed, credits to Kaiba. He installed a profile finder and a hacking system. Perfect.

We were all planning on emailing Yami's and my crush, an invite to tonight's party. "So, name?" Kaiba was sitting at the computer. Yami was sitting backwards in a chair next to him. Malik was sitting on the table and I was leaning on the wall.

"Yugi Motou." Even though his voice was calm, I could sense his anxiety. The computer made transfer noises.

"Hm... Email: (not a real email)

"Get out Kaiba. I'm typing the letter." Kaiba rolled his eyes, annoyed. We all watched what Yami typed. Interesting...

Yugi,

Meet me at Devil's Lair tonight at 7sharp. I'd like to see you again.

Yami.

"Short but sweet," Malik said. I nodded.

"I'm next."

Yami got out of the seat and I got in after he clicked on 'send.' I went back to the profile search. I didn't get Ryou's last name but Ryou was an unusual name. I typed. Three results. I looked under description. How many people could have white hair?

One came out. Ryou Oscar. The screen changed to a window with his picture on one side the his info on the other. His email: (not real)

I emailed.

Ryou

Meet me at Devil's Lair tonight. 7sharp.

Savior.

I clicked send. I turned, the others glared at me. "What?" I asked. "Savior!" he yelled simutaneously. "Well, yea. he doesnt know my name."

Three o's sounded around the room. Vampires... can't live with them, can't live without them.

Oh, wait. I'm one too! Oops...

Plz R&R. Also, plz read my other fics. All my fics are Yaoi except one. That one is an OC thingy. Well, later ppl 


	4. With Me You Belong

This fic, as you probably know, is not going to have a major plot. I hate it when one gets kidnapped blah blah blah. u know wat i mean? Hope so. Well thank you for all the review but unfortunately, Im not gettin exactly what i was hoping for... :sob:

Thx to all those who reviewed though, I REALLy appreciate it. Also to those who are revieing my other fics too! Even though some of the numbers rn't high, im thankful.  
For those who can draw, can you draw me a seen from this whole fic? I just love those...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh!

With Me, You Belong Serpent

About two hours after Yugi fell asleep, he awoke.

Yugi's POV

Ow... What the hell happened to my head? I feel nausious... Hey, what's this? In my hands was the most beautiful crimson rose I've ever seen. I brought it up to my nose and smelled it. Wow... so refreshing and yet calming. Attached on the stem was a small note: If you wish for me, All you have to do is Think of me... Signed, Yami.

Yami... where have I... oh yea! He's that guy that saved me and brought me home... Quite a hottie... WTF? What am I thinking? Here I am, weak and stuck in bed day dreaming over the most handsome man I've ever seen in my entire life, not to mention the most charming and alluring crimson eyes.

I slowly got out of bed and did my best to take a shower. I felt numb all over. I was slightly surprised when I didn't see any wounds. I remember flashes of Yami running his hand over my body... healing my wounds. His touch was so soft, warm... and arousing. "EEK!" Realization hit me. I quickly turned the warm water into freezing to calm myself down. (AN: i didn't want to get into detail here. Some ppl might understand, some mite not)

I pulled on a plain white shirt and a pair of baggy shorts. I headed into the kitchen, make a quick sandwhich and heading into the computer room. I sure haven't checked my mail in a long time...

I logged on. Seven new messages. Three junk, two from the people he plays with online, one update newsletter from a DM sight, and ... oh, what's this? see... subject: Meet me?

What the hell... might as well. I clicked open the email:

Yugi,

Meet me at Devil's Lair tonight at 7sharp. I'd like to see you again.

Yami.

Yami? How'd he get my email? He wants to meet me? Impossible... Nobody likes me... but him? But he's so... high classed. Why would he... Hm... Should I meet him?

Devil's Lair... isn't that the new club down the street? I guess I'll go. What's the hurt anyways? But, what if this is all a joke? For me to humiliate myself?

No, Yami cares. Even the least. He won't do that to me. I looked at the clock. 6. One hour before said time. Better go get dressed. I should probably arrive early than late.

I practically ran to my room. I tore open my warbrobe doors and scanned. Hm... leather's a definate. I grabbed a pair of slim fit black leather pants, my buckles are also a must, I also grabbed a few ties for the arms and such.

I pulled on a plain black sleeveless shirt and the leahter pants. I buckled the belts around me, one aroudn the waist, and the other hanging off my hips in a diagonal fashion. I buckled a buckle around my neck, tied a long piece of scrap cloth around my left lower arm, and snapped a few cuff like adornments on my right. I pulled on some simple black boots and examined myself in the mirror.

Damn I miss this shirt. I haven't been able to wear this shirt in such a long time because of the bullies. My injuries would show, especially the ones on my arms. I walked into the bathroom and used some eyeliner to further define my eyes. I don't use it often though... I only have it by 'coincidence.' Don't ask...

I looked at the clock, 6:30. Not bad. I grabbed my keys, ran my fingers through my hair and left, locking the door behind me.

Ryou's POV

Ow... Why do I hurt all over? How'd I get back here? I swear I was walking home and I got pulled into an alley. Pain... lots of it. There was some tearing noises, my clothes. And then... a man. A white haired man... he saved me. Who was he? Did he bring me home?

What happened to my wounds? I looked at my body, my uniform was on the chair beside me. I was naked... "Eek!" I grabbed the blankets and covered myself up. I admit, I'm paranoid. Did he heal me? What did he do to me? Oh God...

I sat there for a few more moments, totally deep in thought. What happened to the last few hours of my life? Is this what I get on the first day of school? I sighed. I jumped and ran to the bathroom as fast as I could. I slammed the door behind me and ran the hot water immediately. I sat down in the tumb, letting the comforting and relaxing water consume me. I leaned back and closed my eyes. The first thing I saw after darkness was a pair of sharp and keen mocha colored eyes. It was a beautiful brown with a very unique hint of gold. I was startingto to sink into those brown pools but even more was added to my vision.

A pale face appeared around the eyes. All his features were so sharp. His lips were in a dangerous smirk. Soon, a crown of silver and white locks covered his head. His hair was uneven and spiked in all directions. He looked like me! We could easily pass as twins but... there were some key differences. The eyes... hair, lips. He's so different, yet so similar. If only I knew who he was...

I got dressed, grabbed something to eat and sat down at the computer. That's where I spent most of my time at home. I didn't have friends to be around with, not when I was at my old school, and definitely not here, my new school. I checked my mail, Lots and Lots of junk. How the HELL a porno site get my email address? I practically screamed.

The last email I got was strange though. strange email address and yet intriguing. I clicked. What's the worse?

Ryou

Meet me at Devil's Lair tonight. 7sharp.

Savior.

Who does he think he is? Calling himself a savior... hmph. The only savior to me is the man who saved me earlier. But... what if it is him? That would explain how he knows my name right? Devil's Lair. That's the club down the street. It won't hurt right? Maybe I can get myself drunk to forget the pain for just tonight if this is a joke.

I looked at the clock, still kind of dazed. 6:00. SHIT! I jumped out of my chair, ran to my room and got dressed. Quickly. I pulled on a pair of black jeans and a white button down. I left it untucked and the first 3buttons unbottoned. I pulled on a pair of black boots and walked into the bathroom. I ran water through my hair, making it look less limp. I splashed water on my face to get rid of my tiredness. I ran around the house like a mad man. I grabbed my keys and took a last look at the clock 6:15. Perfect.

I walked out the house, locked the door, and down the street. In front of my way, I saw a short boy with spike tri-colored hair... wearing leather?

Plz R&R. This is weird, I know. 


End file.
